Communication lines can suffer from shot noise arising from different sources. Depending on the shot noise amplitude and duration, the impact of the shot noise on the link performance can vary. Signal processing techniques, such forward error correction (FEC) or those described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/538,456, entitled Interleaved Signaling, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/841,313, entitled Orthogonal Signal Demodulation, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties, may be sufficient to compensate for some noise bursts. Some signal processing techniques may be limited to correcting noises having their intensity and duration bounded within certain limits. For high intensity burst noises, particular ones that are long in duration, such signal processing techniques may not be adequate, or would require complex designs for both a transmitter and a receiver.
One non-limiting aspect of the present invention proposes a methodology for cancelling shot burst or other noises in the communication link while preventing or otherwise limiting the addition of any requirements on the transmitter or the receiver, and optionally in a manner that it is technology agnostic and thus capable of handling various communication protocols.